fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy
Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis is a fight fought between the Mages of Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale Mage Lyon Vastia, Legion Corps members Byro Cracy and Dan Straight, and the Reborn Oración Seis. Prologue Following Coco's betrayal, Byro attempts to fire Divine Arrow at her but she is saved thanks to Erza Scarlet. Following this, various other members of Fairy Tail arrive and begin attacking Byro simultaneously. However, he easily nullifies their Magic with the work of his own.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 Before the fight can continue further, the clock parts suddenly assemble and form the Infinity Clock. It sends a loud chime throughout Fiore and starts causing the ruins around the group to crumble. As this happens, a group of six people appear below the hovering Clock; the Oración Seis. Team Natsu is shocked to see that they are the Oración Seis, despite the fact that some of the members don't appear to be the same from before. Jackpot corrects them by introducing the group as the Reborn Oración Seis. Midnight confirms this and explains that his name seven years ago does not exist anymore; today, he is Brain II. Natsu angrily asks what their goal is and it is explained that the Reborn Oración Seis wishes to destroy all that has a form; essentially the same goal from seven years ago. The members of the group raise an arm towards the Infinity Clock and their Guild’s symbol appears all over it. Midnight says that the Legion's and Fairy Tail's mission is now over.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Battle Byro tells Dan that the Reborn Oración Seis must not have the clock and they, along with Natsu, run towards the group. Midnight responds with a Dark Rondo attack that neither Dan’s Ricochet nor Byro’s Nullification Magic can defend against. Jackpot explains the reason behind this. Midnight then explains that whoever carves their symbol on the Infinity Clock is its rightful owner; thus, the Reborn Oración Seis now technically owns it. The clock sends off another loud chime. Afterwards, the members of the group explain that their darkness has prevented them from even touching the clock and because of that, they needed Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps to gather the parts instead. This revelation shocks the two groups. Infuriated, Natsu breathes out a column of fire at the group of six but one of them immediately blocks his attack with Storm Magic. The particular Dark Mage is actually a former member of Eisenwald, Erigor, also currently known as Grim Reaper. The drastic change in appearance surprises Team Natsu. Cobra and Angel ask how much longer are they going to waste time in the ruins, seeing as they have a plan to complete. Midnight agrees with them but adds that he cannot forget the humiliation that Fairy Tail brought upon them seven years ago. He then orders Cobra and Racer to fight with them. Gray, Erza and Natsu charge forward but are all easily taken down by Racer, who then proceeds to take down Juvia and Lyon as well. Erza notices how much faster and more powerful the Dark Mage has become, adding that his attacks are as ferocious as a predator’s. Away from them, Cobra approaches and greets Wendy and Carla. He says that he plans to ask them a question, but after looking into their petrified hearts and seeing that they cannot answer it, he releases his Magic Power in anger; immobilizing the pair. Natsu charges towards Cobra ferociously but an annoyed Cobra attacks with Sound Wall, injuring all the present Fairy Tail Mages and destroying much of the area. Dan tells Coco to take an injured Byro through the escape route while he takes on the Reborn Oración Seis, despite knowing how powerful they are. As the Grim Reaper easily disposes of Erza and Gray, Dan stands before the Reborn Oración Seis and says he won’t back down. Angel taunts him, though Dan is distracted by her attractive appearance. As he rushes to her and asks for her name, to her disgust, Jackpot takes him out with a Lightning Bonus attack. The Reborn Oración Seis taunts Fairy Tail for being weak. Angel is told to dispose of them and pulls out three golden coins. She says that as a Celestial Spirit Mage, she was merely a child, and then asks if Lucy thinks her Spirits are capable of going against Angels. Angel then uses Angel Magic to summon Barakiel, destroying much of the ruins and leaving a cloud of smoke to filter the sky. Aftermath Samuel, Sugarboy and Mary Hughes walk through the desert and find a cloud of smoke blocking the sky. Samuel feels a strong sense of darkness coming from the area as Mary Hughes wonders what has happened to their fellow Legionairres. Meanwhile, a large aircraft crosses the sky; it is the Magic Bomber: Christina. Blue Pegasus rescues the members of Fairy Tail and Lyon, but are unable to find either Byro, Dan, or Coco. They take Lyon back to Lamia Scale and the Fairy Tail members back to the Blue Pegasus building, where they all rest up. In the meantime, the Legion Corps regroup and head back to Zentopia Church. Byro demands to speak to the Archbishop but is prevented from doing so by Cardinal Lapointe, who tells the Legion Corps that he is aware of the events with the Reborn Oración Seis. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Exclusive Fights